


“我变小了，要感知器亲亲才能变回来”

by nox0707



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, more than meets the eyes - Fandom
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 1.梗概如标题。两人确定关系不久的前提。2.有一丢丢可以忽略不计的救漂。3.专业技术性设定都是瞎扯，小甜饼不要在意细节。
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	“我变小了，要感知器亲亲才能变回来”

看到这个留言的时候，感知器正在等一个已经做了七八个循环的运算结果，屏幕上的数字飞快地变化，闪烁的符号完美无缺。这个数据已经核算了四次，应该万无一失，如果结论正确，那么感知器今天的工作可以提前结束，然后去背离记来一杯比平时更严谨一点的高纯。  
（感知器当然知道背离记的高纯都不够纯，事实上，如果他愿意，还能分析出到底有多少占比的水分，但感知器认为科学家应该保持冷静，因此酌情控制高纯摄入量是可以原谅的）  
如果不是诺蒂卡一巴掌把写着那条留言的数据板拍在他面前，这一天本应该很轻松。  
感知器的处理器停滞了大概两秒钟。

故事的起因像所有烂俗科幻喜剧一样乏善可陈：星系最臭名昭著的武器工程师，寻光号上的天才，时间机器的创作者小诸葛同志，一如既往地热爱作死，在捣腾质量置换枪的时候，意外（？）失误把自己变小了。  
然后他还带着质量置换枪一起变小了，因此其他人既找不到他，也不能把他变回来。再然后寻光号内一些仪器莫名失灵，背离记的电源被拉闸，通天晓的办公室门卡住了，再然后他们发现了留言板上的信息。  
感知器放下手里的数据板，问：“你们希望我找到他并且变回来吗？”  
“是的，我们希望他变回来，因为大家都在排队等着打他一顿。”  
感知器揣摩了一下这中间的逻辑关系。  
“你们确定要对我——他的伴侣——说出这种计划吗？”  
“非常确定，难道你不想打他？”  
首席科学家犹豫了仅仅一秒钟，然后艰难而认同地点了点头。  
你看——人为财死，鸟为食亡，好奇害死猫，科研狗死于实验是天经地义，连对象都救不了你。

在感知器的设想中，既然这是一个抓捕行动（？），那么首先当然要定制行动计划。  
他认真地收集了当事人失踪前后的活动轨迹，分析了喷气机可能留下的能量残余，调取了质量转换枪的设计图纸，检查了实验室的设备有多少还在原位有多少被使用了——工作室里还留下了感知器拿去的三天份能量配给，也就是说小诸葛至少有四天没有摄入能量，这当然不健康，但科研狗们习以为常，感知器自己也表示很理解，这至少让他有理由推测小诸葛不会跑得太远。  
然后按照科研院的传统，在分析了当事人活动范围、飞行轨道、能量水平，包括质量置换枪的运作原理等等各种因素的基础上，感知器认真地撰写了二十多页的分析报告，提出了十七八条“如何追踪纳米级小诸葛”的建设性意见，并且制作了建模示范图。他侃侃而谈，滔滔不绝，当说到“喷气机侧翼高度与寻光号走廊室内气流的影响”时，补天士打断了他。  
“小感，说真的，小感。”补天士一如既往地会喜欢叫奇怪的昵称，，“我对科学不在行，但我只有一个建议，哦，意见，等等——随便吧。反正，我只有一句话要说。”  
首席科学家洗耳恭听。  
“如果这是跟什么奇怪的反派谈判，而对方提出的条件仅仅是喝一杯高纯——我是说，既然他都这么不要脸地提出了，你为什么不直接亲他一下解决问题呢？这没有任何难度，而且你们本来就是火伴。”  
感知器哽了一下，没能答上话来。  
“说得没错，然后排队的船员们就可以揍他了。”背离愤愤不平，酒吧今天无法营业，生意惨淡。  
旋刃跳了起来：“我看你就是故意绕弯子不让我们揍他，没关系，到时候不会让你看到的，而且我还想提议，你们可以把我变小去干掉他，我保证经验足够，还能追上——”  
“不，我没打算包庇……”感知器想要辩解几句，被其他人哄笑的声音打断了：挡板指责背离不应该忘了小诸葛给酒吧设计武器系统，狂飙试图拦住旋刃，后者正要把挡板拉起来跳舞，屏幕上的通天晓（他还没能从房间里出来，因为门卡住了）要求肃静并且做好会议记录，否则就把太吵的人关进隔离室，这话让很多人哈哈大笑，因为参会人员里只有他是真的出不来门。  
舰桥内外充满了快活的空气，寻光号群众们个个唯恐天下不乱，唯有感知器愁眉苦脸。  
发条友善地端着高纯靠近：“放心吧，没人真会揍他的——也许除了旋刃，还有通天晓，大概补天士也愿意参一脚……但要相信，我们有最好的医官！救护车无所不能！对了，等你亲他的时候我可以拍下来吗，这也许可以作为某个重要的记录的一部分……”  
合金盾赶紧把发条拉走了。  
临走之前他说：“依我看，像小诸葛这种表演型人格，你越是看他他就越想跳舞，晾着不管就好了。”  
“我怎么觉得这说的像是地球上的鸟类在求偶。”不知是谁低声吐槽。但合金盾曾经是小诸葛唯一的朋友，因此大家都对他的总结纷纷表示了赞同。神经外科医生心累地拍了拍同样心累的科学家。  
“当然，我也同意你可以直接点，至少能让他无话可说。”  
感知器收起他的二十多页分析报告，理解地点点头，“我会考虑的，只要我知道他在哪儿。”

按说感知器想找到小诸葛并不难。  
武器专家大部分时间都呆在工作室里，偶尔去背离记，偶尔回舱室，行程非常三点一线。至于内线，那当然是第一时间就试过了打不通的。打过去的反应不是挂断而是直接无法接通——只有两种可能，第一是小诸葛在主动或被动的情况下屏蔽了信号，第二是他不幸死了。鉴于他们毕竟还好好地呆在寻光号上，而且还有那样的留言，因此感知器暂时不考虑第二个可能性。  
那么就是屏蔽信号了。  
感知器不担心，不太担心，毕竟他是和霸王以及威震天本尊刚过正面，死亡线上走过几个来回——打了四百万年的仗，谁没见过点大场面呢。他只希望小飞机能减少作死的几率，即使那家伙真的是个天才。  
当然感知器也可以通过喷气机留下的一些非常细微的痕迹来辨认，毕竟他的工作特质之一就是观察和分析。整体变小之后小诸葛的体量难以在广阔的寻光号内有效移动，因此必然要改更加高能的推进燃料，这种燃料会留下一些微小的粒子，检测到其分布之后可以形成一个残缺的飞行轨迹。他可以从这里入手，工作量会很大，但科学家从不缺乏耐心。

漂移带着一箱高纯来了。  
“感知器，老朋友，放松点，别担心。”他大方得好像打劫了背离的私藏，拎着两瓶开封的，亲热地在科学家身边坐下，“来先干了这瓶，相信我，一切都会有好结果的。”  
“其实我没有你想得那么担心……”这么说着，感知器还是接过酒瓶，很难拒对方真诚的目光，“但确实有点头痛。”  
漂移拍拍他的肩，感知器欣慰了很多。在战场上结成的感情是很奇妙的，在某些时候，只需要一个动作、一个眼神，就能表达足够的关切和慰问。他们无言地碰了碰瓶子，回收救援队经历的生死宛如昨日。  
“我有个点子。”漂移正襟危坐，语调严肃，“我觉得可以尝试通过灵光来寻找一下小诸葛，你知道的，每个人都有属于自己的灵光，根据信仰的程度，也许会有一些颜色差别，但灵光是科学不能解释的奇迹。”  
感知器手抖了一下，定睛看着漂移，像是不认识他。  
“只要你足够虔诚，相信我吧，老朋友，一定……”  
“有时候，我似乎产生了幻觉，”科学家忧郁地说，“我感觉你和我记忆里的漂移好像换了个人似的。”  
“谁没几个过去的自己告别的契机呢？”剑客眼神飘忽，带着七分醉意，三分迷离，“我第一次见你的时候，你还没拿枪……”  
“对不起，让一让，请让一让。”救护车黑着脸挤进房间，把漂移拉开，然后回头面对感知器。  
“抱歉，让某些脑模块退化的家伙骚扰到你了，请相信你的唯物主义，就当他是个傻子吧。”  
“没事的，我没介意。”  
然后老医生把小傻子拖走了，留下感知器和一箱高纯。

诺蒂卡带着她的扳手来了。  
“你看！上次我已经又让小诸葛把这个扳手改装过了，现在它可以当追踪器！”  
感知器点点头：“我知道它可以，而且原理是根据反向研究注意力偏转器得来的。但是小诸葛曾经对机器狗的注意力偏转装置做了详细的分析，因此我不得不假定这一次他也针对这个做过准备，甚至利用反向转移进行传送。”  
“你们共享研究课题？”  
“不，不，其实是在一个比较私人的场合……”感知器犹豫了一会儿，“我本无意干涉他人的研究，但他太兴奋了说个不停，我毕竟不好关闭音频接收器。”  
诺蒂卡思考片刻，然后面部装甲肉眼可见地皱了起来，呈现出一种难堪的颜色。  
“你们在床上对接的时候聊这个？？？！！！”  
感知器叹了一口气，“小姐，充电床之所以叫充电床，就因为它是用来充电的。我的意思是，我只是听到了有些人在说梦话。”  
但从女性工程师的表情上看，他已经跳进锈海也洗不清了，话说回来，跳进锈海本来也洗不清。  
首席科学家更心累了。

补天士带着通天晓来了。  
准确地说是带着米尼莫斯。他先道了歉。  
“抱歉，感知器，我的房间门卡住了是因为一个微小的故障，和小诸葛的恶作剧无关，事实上我只要从装甲中出来，就可以进入那个故障的部分自行处理了。”  
感知器点点头。“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“把门卡住这太没技术含量了……自命不凡的家伙不会这么干的。”  
米尼莫斯的脸色不太好看。补天士左顾右盼。  
“还有背离记的电源也不是小诸葛搞的。一个服务生——不管是谁——把满满一瓶高纯打翻了，让配电箱泡了半天。”  
“嗯。这个我也听说了。至少有四个人来找我说了同样的话，我想背离已经对每一个走进酒吧的人都说过一遍了。”  
“所以……所以现在没那么多人要揍他，你可以赶紧把他弄回来了。但旋刃我不敢保证。”  
科学家摸了摸下巴。  
“我没担心你们揍他啊……我是真的不知道他在哪里，也是真的正在解决这个问题，不过在得出确切的结论之前我无法给出承诺。”  
补天士愁眉苦脸。“如果连你都做不到，那就没人能做到了。”  
感知器尖锐地指出：“上一次时间旅行事件中最后命中小诸葛弱点的其实是荣格。”  
“但那时候你们还没有确定关系。”补天士毫不客气地回敬，“你动作快点吧，不然威震天回来看到船员少一个又要嘲讽我了。亲一下又不会短路。”  
“那我也得要先找出来亲哪里啊？？？”  
凡事都要讲道理，因此感知器打算让船长明白质量装换枪的运作原理，补天士脸色一变，立刻拽着米尼莫斯飞速告辞。

小诸葛变小之后的第九天，大家又开了一次作战会议。如果这叫会议。  
会议是在背离记进行的，大家享用着压榨酒吧老板得来的高纯，愉快地交流近期船上的各种八卦，互相庆祝连续一个礼拜都没有发生什么奇怪的意外爆炸。这当然是因为始作俑者失踪了，但从另一方面来说，最近一周船里的安全系数直线上升。  
诺蒂卡，作为小诸葛不多的朋友之一，对感知器表示了关切。如果刚开始科学家还不是很担心，现在也一定已经芯急如焚。  
感知器试图表现得没有那么担心，他开始讲述高效燃油残余粒子是如何告诉他一些线索的，比如他跟随这些粒子爬进电梯间和通风口，然后发现它们又指向其他地方。他试图告诉别人即使小诸葛看起来像没头苍蝇似的到处乱跑，但还是有一定分寸，而且他手上还持有质量转换枪，如果有必要可以随时变回来，因此感知器自己真的不是很担心。他唯一担心的只是小飞机这么多天来能量块摄入不够，多半是饿晕了头。  
但没人信。大家都以为他忧思成疾，以至于连说话都让人听不懂了，只有补天士坚持说本来就听不懂。  
为了更直观一点，感知器把飞船平面图投影出来，指着地图告诉大家除了个别无法接近的房间，他已经检查了几乎整个飞船，确实地发现了小诸葛去过的一些痕迹，而现在没有新的痕迹了，很可能是因为那小子终于停在某处不动了，而且这个地方刚好屏蔽了通讯信号。  
这是必然的，因为他每天都试图接通内线，小飞机不太可能毫无原因地这么久都不理，因此信号被屏蔽一定是最直接的原因。  
“除非他死了。”有人小声地插嘴。  
空气顿时一冷。  
“谁说的，给我站出来。”补天士大义凌然地站起身，举起手里的酒杯，“这么不吉利的发言，我身为舰长，绝对不允许听到第二次！”  
通天晓小声说：“他只是想享受一下没人干涉他船长的权威，在威震天离舰的日子里。”  
感知器无可奈何。“他没死，我当然知道，毕竟我们有火种链接，他要是死了我第一时间就知道了。”  
“什么！！你们已经火种链接了吗！！什么时候的事，怎么不告诉大家，感觉怎么样啊？？！！”  
“感觉像是给涡轮狐狸讲量子物理。”首席科学家认命地回答。如果给他一个机会，感知器会在销毁手提箱的时候留下一个，然后现在拿出来返回一分钟前，掐死那个乱说话的自己。

到了第三周，几乎所有人都把他当成寻光号上的第二任鳏夫。  
合金盾每天对他投以同情的目光，然后和发条一起走了。  
甚至有人开始拍着他的肩膀说节哀顺变，而感知器必须调查整个飞船，所以还不能避免与别的船员见面。很快，他在传闻中就变成了“因为拒绝亲对象导致自己变成鳏夫”的机。首席科学家叹了口气，感到自己应该进修一下社科类课程，研究一下如何从传播学角度杜绝谣言。  
但寻光号不需要开设课程，因为他们有通天晓。大副宣布只要他知道是谁在背后说闲话，就要被罚到油库洗地板。感知器很感激地去领了当天的补给，路过背离记时，背离眼泪汪汪地看着他，看得他背后发凉，酒吧老板摸着小诸葛给他做的那把花俏武器，几乎是啜泣。  
“感知器，别强作镇定了，你哭出来吧，需要的话，我们可以在船上举行葬礼……”  
“我没有强作镇定，还有你别碰那个小按钮了，按照他的习惯八成是要有什么副作用的。”  
话没说话，那支枪就弹出一阵烟雾，正好击中了使用者，背离顿时泣不成声，清洗液淹没了他的脸。  
“……这家伙真的不该把这些奇怪的功能拿给一个外行。”感知器苦着脸把枪从背离手里抽出来放进柜台，然后赶紧回自己研究室去。他再次点开寻光号的平面图，看着自己画出的密密麻麻的粒子轨迹，想这混小子飞得还挺远的。几周来感知器几乎已经对整条船能去的地方进行了清查，只有少数几个无法进入的房间还是空白状态。其中一个是威震天的舱室，不是任何人都有胆量进入的地方。  
他尝试接通内线，那一头依旧传来无法连接的沉默。说一点都不担心肯定是骗人的，但科学家对这些意外事故多少芯里有数。  
感知器调出质量转换枪的设计图，第二十一次从头看起。

他的等待迎来了转机。离舰四周的威震天回来了。  
前霸天虎首领余威犹在，但感知器并不是第一次面对他。威震天对要求进入舱室搜查的理由明显感到怒不可遏又莫名其妙，幸而补天士像润滑油出现一样打了圆场。  
暴君哼了一声。  
“就是上次想回到过去杀死我的那个小子？”  
感知器愣了一下，“呃，从结果上来看，他是有意图而没有付诸行动。”  
“那是因为他是个懦夫。”  
“那是因为他有原则。”科学家想方设法为自己的同伴正名，当时挨了老威一拳的右脸似乎还在隐隐作痛，“当时他离杀死你只有一步之遥，甚至只需要扣下扳机。”  
威震天虚起眼睛，猩红色的光镜闪着狡黠的颜色。在停战之前只要这样一个眼神，就足以把胆小的新兵吓得无法动弹，但感知器是从回收救援队的坟墓里爬出来的生还者，当年敢于直面霸王，现在也能直视威震天，而且他相信如今的寻光号船长并不是不能通情达理。  
“允许，但我要全程在现场，有些不该看的，你自己停下。”威震天放松了语气，其他人都跟着放松了肩膀。  
“那么，为了防止船长对我的船员使用暴力，我也要在场！”补天士摇晃着拳头，摆出仿佛被能源宝照亮的正义表情。“那么，为了防止船长在任何情况下做出不当的行为，我应该在场全程监督。在此特别说明，我说的船长是指补天士。”通天晓举起右手。  
“万一你们这帮人真的打起来，有人受伤呢？我当然是要在场的。”  
“既然救护车在，那我也要在现场学习一下医疗技术了。”  
“这可能是历史上重要的一幕！我要把它记录下来！”  
“我陪他记录。”  
……

……结果舱室门口站了十七八个人。  
威震天抱着手臂站在门前，在十七八副光镜的注视下，感知器测试了一下通讯，这个舱室确实信号很差，如果是缩小的状态肯定会更糟。他以变形形态搜索房间的地板和角落，一寸一寸地确信这里留下了燃料粒子的痕迹；当显微镜镜头扫描到桌子下方时，信号闪现出一丝波动。  
再三确认之后，感知器告诉其他人，他找到了。

再后面的事情变成顺理成章。小诸葛没有生命危险，但已经处于死锁状态，因为要维持在低耗能阶段。他甚至没有受到任何物理伤害，只是太久没有吃饭，救护车看了一下，表示用不着占着医疗室宝贵的空间，于是他被踢回了自己的舱室。又鉴于感知器坚持要在场，于是医官乐得不用管。  
好不容易变回正常状态的小飞机坐在桌边，看着桌上的能量块，迫不及待地取下面罩。  
“普神在上，我都被饿瘦了。”  
“认真的吗，飞机不会因为能量摄入不足缩水的。”  
感知器抄起手，好整以暇地看着他，慢条斯理地开始说话。  
“想听听我的意见吗？”  
“不想。”小诸葛囫囵地打断，“直觉告诉我你说不出什么好话。”  
“那也不行。这可是我的研究结果。”首席科学家用温和却又不容置疑的口气开始分析始末，仿佛这是一个结题报告，“为什么会是威震天的舱室？在你搞出事故的时候他已经离舰，因此你不可能自己进入。我看了很多次质量转换枪的设计，你是这把武器的设计者，不会犯低级错误，所以我想问题并不在质量转换枪本身。”  
正在进食的小诸葛看了他一眼，多少有几分心虚。  
“我知道你研究过机器狗的注意力偏转装置，而且一直想试试，所以我读取了你的工作日志，你试图用注意力偏转装置做一个短距离反向传送，把自己变小是为了观察最大传送距离，因为你只能控制在你自己的舱室里，但因为这个仪器还不成熟，它将你反向传送到了它的原始设计——也就是机器狗以前最常呆的地方，威震天的房间。而老威曾经长时间地在那个房间里研究反物质，因此那个房间被他的能力影响形成能量场，在一定程度上屏蔽了通讯信号。”  
小诸葛停止了所有摄入能量块的动作，只是瞪着他。  
“你当然很快就发现了处于困境，展开自救，质量转换枪的能量不足以把你变回正常大小，所以那个留言……虽然还不清楚你怎么做到的，但我想那不是什么恶作剧的留言，更像……一个求救信号。”  
“是求助！不是求救！我能控制局面！”小飞机终于忍不住打断他，“因为我一开始并没有使用反向传送，留言也真的是留言，好吧，如果你认为那是恶作剧——我以为你不会把它当回事，所以我打算过一阵子就变回来，然后就在舰船里随便逛逛，结果它失控了，自动把我传送到了老威的舱室里。”  
“……说到底还是自己作死。”科学家不禁感叹。  
“它只是还需要改进！而且……”小飞机埋下头，翅膀也稍微耷拉了下来，他又拿起能量块，似乎不想让另一个人看到自己丧气的样子，“而且我没想到你愿意花四个礼拜来调查燃料粒子的轨迹，都不愿意屈尊来亲我。让伟大的感知器表达一下好感就这么困难吗？”  
“你这是什么逻辑矛盾，我都找不到你怎么亲？”科学家快被他气笑了，“再说，我想给有些别的东西你会更需要。”  
他投影出一堆设计图。  
“我对注意力偏转器和原始设计做分离解，还顺带把寻光号上已知的时空裂缝做了整理，今后你要搞什么最好避开这些地方，免得又陷入自己不能摆脱的困境。对了，这是质量转换枪的改进图纸。”  
密密麻麻的图纸和数据在投影上飞速闪过，但他们都能看清，这中间庞大的工作量，以及更多的感情——陪伴，理解，关切，以及只有彼此才能知道的的世界。  
小飞机盯着感知器，他没有戴面罩，因此表情一览无遗，他看上去好像短路了。  
“你——”最终他结结巴巴地开口，面甲上的排气管颤抖着表达出迟疑与悸动，他试了几次也没说下去。  
“你刚才的样子挺帅的。”  
这下感知器真的笑出声来了。你笨拙的样子也挺可爱的。不过他没敢说出来。  
“我看懂了那条留言。”他平静地说，“你很聪明——比大多数人都聪明得多，那个留言其实是因为你希望他们传递给我，虽然经常失误，但你总是能做出令人赞叹的东西，。”  
小诸葛把脸埋进了手掌。感知器担心他是不是出了什么意外状况，赶紧伸手拍了拍他的背。  
“还好吗？还是摄入太急？一次性摄入过多能量可能会造成逆吸收，要是你系统承载不了……”  
“停止你的罗里吧嗦，我说，该死的，大科学家，”小飞机嘶哑地说，“ 现在，就现在，此刻，我可以亲你吗？”  
首席科学家的处理器停滞了大概两秒钟，然后露出了微笑。

_fin


End file.
